


dualism

by protagonists



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Switching because it's what they deserve, BokuAka Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Literally just BokuAka being horny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonists/pseuds/protagonists
Summary: Love is tender.Love is rough.Love is all that, and more.In which Bokuto and Akaashi show the two sides of making love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 60
Kudos: 482
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	dualism

**Author's Note:**

> A love letter to the ever-so-fluffy, vanilla BokuAka. 
> 
> This fic is my contribution to the feral BokuAka agenda, since everyone thinks they're too pure and innocent lmaoooo
> 
> It's also my first time to write something this long and this "explicit" lol, so please be gentle (unlike BokuAka jk)  
> I hope you enjoy!

_Love is tender._

Love is found in the sunrise as Akaashi runs his fingers through Bokuto's hair, amazed at how the silvery color reflects the sunlight just outside of their window. This is one of those mornings where they're settled in the bed they share, happy and comfortable in each other's presence. It starts with a greeting of “good morning”, then a gentle kiss that leads to another, which leads to something more.

It's the removal of clothes, a ritual, shedding all the layers that they placed upon themselves as they faced the outside world. Within these walls, the two lay bare, their minds still in a haze of both sleepiness and arousal, but slowly their bodies awaken.

It's the careful touches that Bokuto places on Akaashi's body, taking extra care in order not to ruin the masterpiece in front of him. He's mastered the featherlike presses to the skin that both tickle and tease, resulting in the ringing sound of laughter and whimpers echoing in the room.

It's the delicate strokes Akaashi makes as his fingers trace constellations on Bokuto's back, making sure to highlight each memory ingrained in his muscles. Each flex showing off Bokuto's years of training, focused on improving himself, each win and loss, all his triumphs embedded as stories to be replayed. Of course, each of those stories was as much Akaashi's as it is Bokuto's. 

It's the slight teasing as Akaashi grinds against Bokuto, their hips both seeking pleasure as they slide against each other. From the light touches of earlier, it becomes slightly harsher grips at the sides of their bodies, leaving crescent shaped marks on their hips. Their hands move from the sides to the fronts, and as they move lower and lower, it stirs something within them both.

It’s Bokuto’s lower lip in between Akaashi’s teeth which he gently tugs to provoke the ace. “You like that, Kou? I can feel how hard you are for me right now.” What could Bokuto do but plead in response? “Fuck. Just give it to me already, Ji.” 

It's the kisses that they place on certain body parts. Akaashi's forehead. Bokuto's nose. Akaashi's neck. Bokuto's thighs. Each and every press of the lips sends a message. _I love you, I want you, you are mine as I am yours._

It's the preparation, Akaashi's skilled fingers prodding gently against Bokuto's rear. His movements are masterful, honed after his years of setting for the ace. It's exciting, it's hot, it’s blasphemous even, as Akaashi hits Bokuto's sweet spots, watching the body of the god below him react with little twitches and shivers. Watching Bokuto’s back arch upward, Akaashi moved just a bit quicker, just a bit further, just a bit more to give his lover a taste of what’s to come. As much as Akaashi wants to rush and take him to the edge already, he continues with very careful strokes to make sure it doesn't hurt. But Bokuto's ready. Always has been, always will be.

It's their bodies propped against the cushions of their bed, Bokuto grasping the sheets with his fingers as Akaashi bites the pillow just beside his head. Bokuto feels the restraint in Akaashi's body as he feels him enter his body, the pace going way too slow for his liking. It was too precise, too exact, too well thought out. In an attempt to make it feel better for the both of them, Bokuto whispers, "Keiji, c'mon. Stop thinking too much. Let go.” 

With the permission he was unknowingly asking for, Akaashi does exactly that, rolling his hips at a quicker pace. Right now, all thoughts are gone from Akaashi’s head except for the feeling of relief as he dives into the tight, warm heat that enveloped him. Bokuto's words, though reassuring, was a reminder for him that he was allowed to be a little bit selfish too.

It’s Akaashi mumbling, “Kou, you feel so fucking good.” as he moves his hips rapidly. Bokuto is speechless and panting as he watches his usually timid lover move above him. Akaashi was his opposite, always calm and collected despite the antics, so Bokuto couldn’t help but whimper as his partner started to pound recklessly into him. As much as Bokuto wanted to close his eyes and drown in the overwhelming pleasure, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Akaashi. With his glasses off, his hair undone, his body glistening with sweat and his head thrown back as he moaned unhinged, Akaashi was a vision like no other. For Bokuto, nothing was more erotic than seeing Akaashi finally allow himself to fall apart. 

It's their bodies wrapping each other in a loving embrace, hands all over each other. The lovers try to reach and grasp each and every part of their partner's body to confirm that this moment was actually happening, that this moment was reality. This was no longer a moment they've yearned for in the past. It's happening. It's now. 

It's the gentle whispers of _so good, baby_ and _you're gorgeous_ and _please_ as they move against each other. It’s Akaashi whispering “I’m so close, Kou. So fucking close.” and Bokuto biting his lips because, god, if heaven was an experience, this would be it. 

There were no harsh movements, no awkward angles. Slow and steady and sensual. Just two men who loved each other, who knew their partner like the back of their hand. 

Not just partners, _soulmates._

These two always made sure to put the other's pleasure first because that was love, a give and take between two people.

But sometimes, love isn't always fair. 

Love isn't always easy.

Love is **rough.**

Love is found in the nights when they're both stressed and tired after a day in the outside world. All they want is to forget about everything else once they’ve entered their confined space. It's the release that they need, a catharsis of sorts, which they can only attain with each other. 

It’s when Akaashi has his back against the wall, his arms pinned over his head by Bokuto’s well-defined ones. It’s Bokuto nipping at the base of Akaashi’s neck, sucking and leaving marks, while mouthing obscene words. “Tell me what you want, Keiji, because I can’t wait to fuck you senseless tonight.”

It's the harsh tugs on Bokuto's hair as Akaashi tries to get more from his lover. Bokuto's usually the perfect gentleman, but tonight, Akaashi gets to see the side of Bokuto that's more than just a little bit filthy. He wants to swallow Bokuto's moans with every kiss, and maybe later, be rewarded with his man being anything but gentle. 

It's the feeling of power and dominance that Akaashi gets when he brings Bokuto to shambles just by using his mouth. Between the two of them, it's Akaashi who loves to give, wanting that constricting feeling in his throat as he slightly chokes. It's filthy, it's feral, and that's why he loves it. He revels in the feeling of bringing the powerful star back to earth, the silver-haired man reduced to mere mumbles and moans. Akaashi enjoys watching his lover react to him during these depraved moments, a reassurance that no matter what anyone else thought, he was just as powerful as the man sitting in front of him, even if he was the one who was down on his knees.

It's the way Bokuto eagerly swallows everything Akaashi has to offer. Now that the roles were reversed, Akaashi could see why Bokuto acted the way he did earlier. To see this proud, proud man throwing away his pride just to repay the favor received, Akaashi was about to explode. Paired with Bokuto’s focused stare as he licks and sucks, Akaashi could see just how starved Bokuto was, and he knew for a fact that the man on his knees wouldn’t stop until they were both satisfied.

It's the scratches and red marks that Bokuto makes on Akaashi's body, marks that meant Akaashi was his and only his, and he was sure Akaashi had left his marks too. Bokuto didn't give a fuck about how they'd look like once they woke up in the morning. What matters is what they were doing tonight, at that specific point in time. This wasn't the usual lovemaking that they'd perfected. This was raw, hard, passionate fucking, and they'll be damned if they didn't give their 120%.

It's their hands, just the right amount of soft and rough, gripping each other's cocks as they rub against each other. The tips of their members leaking with pre-cum while their faces expressed both agony and ecstasy all at once. It was a vision of them so sordid and obscene they'd never forget it.

It's their bodies entangling as they try to get closer to each other, their bodies writhing to get the friction that they desperately needed in order to get some form of relief. The idea of slow and steady disappeared. This time, there was no more restraint.

It’s Akaashi, who’s a whimpering mess, as Bokuto keeps on teasing the younger man, pushing slick fingers in and out of his body, done in slow, lazy strokes. “Are you ready, baby?” The ace asked, watching the love of his life crying out beneath him. Akaashi’s hips were moving to its own accord, adjusting to Bokuto’s ministrations. “K-Kou. Please, I can’t….nnnnngghh.” Akaashi was breathless, barely getting any words out as he silently pleaded for his lover to just go ahead and fuck him already. Sensing his partner was more than ready, Bokuto relented and decided it was time to get on with it already. When he felt the loss of the digits within him, Akaashi groaned in displeasure. Bokuto let out a small laugh. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll make sure you’ll be screaming tonight.”

It's Bokuto finally ramming his cock to give Akaashi that perfect mix of pleasure and pain that the younger man had been craving. Everything was so warm and tight, and just felt so fucking good for the both of them. “Kou, give me more...Shit….Ahh... ” Akaashi asked, his hands reaching out behind him to try and get Bokuto as close to him as possible. Bokuto licked the shell of his lover’s ear, his breath coming out in short bursts. He manages to whisper “Fuck, I’ll give you everything.” 

It’s Bokuto making deliberate strokes to hit the spot within his lover that only he knew about, that brought Akaashi to ecstasy each and every time while he whispers "Ji, you're taking my cock so well." The younger man barely manages to respond. Akaashi can’t even think of words to say out loud, just _shit_ and _fuck_ and every vulgar word that he never used beyond their midnight activities.

It's Akaashi on the brink of tears because it feels so, so good to have Bokuto fill him up. It’s the tiny bites at the nape of his neck while he takes Bokuto's fingers in his mouth, small gestures that tried to contain their sounds, a testament of how good it all felt. In the end it wasn’t enough, because of the noises of their bodies slapping against each other, the grunts and growls that continued to escalate, the calling out of names in the dark. Neither of them cared at that point, hell, they’d let the whole world listen.

It was pushing each other to the limit, trying to test how much pain they could handle. It was seeing how far they could take it before they reached the edge, how far they could go before they break, before they explode, before they cum and feel the waves of pleasure overtake them.

It was literal blood, sweat, and tears, that made the pain feel so, so good.

Love is tender. 

Love is rough. 

Love is all that, and more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> This fic was a result of me screaming to the twitter void "LET BOKUAKA BE HORNY AND FUCK!!!"  
> I was going for poetic smut lol so I hope that came across??? ahaha
> 
> Thank you very much to the people who dealt with my ramblings on twitter and pushed me to "add more spice" to my initial 400 word brainrot. This is for you, you horny fuckers.
> 
> Please feel free to message me [@bokkuatsu](https://twitter.com/bokkuatsu) on twitter for more feral bokuaka and beefy MSBY Bokuto content lol
> 
> Comments/Kudos are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
